dreams and second chances
by xfae-princessx
Summary: will jareth get his queen? three years after her return from the labyrinth sarah comes face to face will the man who has haunted her dreams will she take the second chance given to her by fate or will she be as defiant as ever? JxS
1. Dancing

** Author's Note: hey everyone I'm Jade I'm eighteen and live in England**

**And this is my fist fan fic. I've been reading them for years and thought it was about time I tried my hand at writing them. Any criticism is welcome as well as any comments, encouragements or ideas you guys have so please review so I know where I'm going with it your help is much appreciated**

**Disclaimer: All characters from the film belong to he Henson Company I just borrowed them, I am gaining nothing from writing this other than amusement and enjoyment, and any characters in this fan fic that are not from the movie are mine and if you want to borrow them just ask. Jareth DOES NOT belong to me 'whimper, cry' but he belongs to both Henson and**

**Writers and fans world wide and we intend to keep him right girls wink wink in handcuffs which lucky lady has got the key today??**

**Chapter One**

**Dancing**

**Dancing, she always dreamed of dancing in the arms of a tall fair haired handsome man. Whose name she could never remember it was always on the tip of her tongue when she awoke but she could never seem to remember. His name or who he was. For three years they had danced night after night and night after night she would wake up as they were about to kiss with his name on the tip of her tongue. This night was no different. The ballroom seemed to be made of glass, no crystal it was light and airy everything glistened the room was crowded with men and women cavorting in corners and on plush pillows, everyone wearing masks and gaudy colored outfits. Everyone but her she was dressed in the most beautiful gown in creation. It was pure white with large puffy sleeves and a tight bodice with intricate embroidery. The skirt was full and trimmed in the same embroidery as the bodice so fine it seemed as if it was spun by crystal spiders. The dress seemed to be made from innocence its self. Her hair a mass of chocolate curls dressed with ribbons and crystals. She was the picture of innocence in a crowded room full of debauchery. **

**The music floats on the air, strings of a song she seems to know, yet the words she cannot remember, but she knows she is looking for someone. But who it is she has forgotten. She wanders through the ballroom trying not to blush at the antics of the other dancers. Then she catches sight of a handsome figure wearing tight dove grey breeches, and knee high black boots. Gloves covered his hands and he wore a white shirt and jeweled cravat underneath a dark midnight blue frock coat covered in crystals, jewels and glitter. His hair was platinum blonde streaked with blue and it seemed to be wild and unhindered long at the bottom but with a spiky upper layer. His face though was shielded by a mask made of what seemed to be silver but his eyes. Those captivating eyes seemed to see into her soul she wandered forward and the mask dropped. Beautiful was not a word used often to describe a man but handsome was not enough he was truly beautiful. His eyes were two different colours. One a bright clear blue the other a dark green with a hint of amber, is eyebrows arched up coming to points in the corners and his face seeming as if covered in make up as it shimmered in the light. He disappeared then and she knew she had to find him she began looking until she found him sandwiched between two women as he reached for her she seemed to be drawn towards him like a magnet. He placed his hands on her waist and captured her hand in his gloved one. The contact made her skin tingle and feel electrified. She could feel the warmth radiating of him seeping through her dress and into her body. Their dance began as he sang the words to that beautiful song she seemed to know from a dream, he confessed his love for her in song. She was captivated by his beauty and his voice like an angel's. Then as he leans in towards her she closes her eyes and waits for the inevitable feel of the kiss he will gift her with, but it never comes because at the precise time she feels his breath warm on her lips making them tingle, she hears a clock chime and she wakes up. Again with a name on her lips but for the first time in three years Sarah Williams remembers the name of and indeed who her night time dance partner is and she gasps. "Jareth!" **

**Authors Note: please review how was that any good let me know please any help is always welcome**


	2. Moping, plotting and kicking Goblins

**Disclaimer: I do not own any movie characters they all belong to Henson Company although I have wished many many times Jareth was my own!. Sob. Any characters not in the movie are mine ask permission please if you wish to borrow them. That's all folks on with the show!**

**Chapter Two**

**Moping, plotting and kicking Goblins**

**At the castle beyond the goblin city the king of the goblins and high King of the underground woke up "Sarah?" He looked around and saw where he was the dream crashed over his mind in waves and he screamed "Blast that wretched girl, she sucked me into her bloody dreams yet again!" He sat up in his very large bed and sighed. For three years he had been sucked into the dreams of the one person to ever defeat him. The one person, who had made it to the centre of the labyrinth, said the words and won. But she was also the one girl in all the worlds he would have done anything to keep, the one girl in all the worlds he had fallen hopelessly in love with. Her pride and stubbornness was a match for his own and though she was young she was not too young or so he'd thought. She had refused him at the end he had thought he had been wrong and she did not care for him at all and then as she said those six little words that caused his world to fall he was sure he had seen both regret and sadness flash through her emerald eyes. Yes he was certain at that moment that she did care for him but was too young to commit or saw no other way for her brother to go home. He would have sent him had she stayed yet was she too young to understand his love? He didn't know all he knew is that she had refused him and gone home. Taking his heart with her but the goblin king never offered himself twice oh no. if she wanted him she would have to beg and grovel. Well no, not his Sarah just saying she loved him would be enough it would degrade her to beg, no he wouldn't have his future queen do that but no she would have to come to him he was a king after all not some love sick mortal.**

**Well he couldn't sit and mope all day in his bed he had a kingdom to run, he never sulked or felt sorry for himself in front of his subjects he did that in private wouldn't do to have everyone think their king had gone soft. He might even dump a few goblins in the bog of eternal stench just to prove it he smirked yes today he would not spend even one second thinking about that wretched, evil, beautiful, stubborn, willful, arousing, magnificent girl. "Damn!"**

"**I've got to put that that girl out of my mind " with that he transported himself out of his bed chamber leaving only a thin layer of iridescent silver glitter in his wake. Around the castle wails and the pattering feet of running goblins and the malicious laugh of a bad tempered king were the only sounds to be heard. But behind the mask he wore everyday Jareth king of the goblins and high King of the Underground was crying out for the love of the one girl in all the worlds he had wanted to keep forever. And he was plotting to do just that, his earlier thoughts on the matter forgotten he had but one problem in his plot to keep her forever he would get her "but how?" 'Hmm she was mortal and they really don't think forever along the same lines as we fae do. But forever to an immortal which she technically would be after the wedding…then the coronation but which first? Marry his queen or make his queen his wife and what would she wear...' yes forever to an immortal that's not really very long at all.**

**Authors note: review please you guys help me get it right without you id mess up so please click the button!!!**


	3. Midnight Masquerade

**Disclaimer: again not mine if in movie if not in movie then mine ask before you borrow and again any ideas how to clone a Jareth or where to buy him I'm all ears**

**Chapter Three**

**Midnight Masquerade**

**Back aboveground Sarah Williams was eating her breakfast with her father Robert, step mother Karen and little brother Toby. In three years Toby had grow to be quite the mischievous toddler. But where ever he went he still trailed his old bear Lancelot. The same bear Sarah had given him on their return from the underground three years ago. Tomorrow was Sarah's eighteenth birthday and to celebrate her parents were throwing her a surprise party. They had a masquerade planned after all everyone knew Sarah's affinity for anything magical so they were having what folklore termed as a Fae ball. Everyone would dress up in magical costumes and wear masks except for Sarah she was after all the birthday girl. They had seen drawings in her sketch book of a beautiful dress made from white shimmery material that looked as if spun from pure innocence. Karen had taken Sarah to the dress makers under the pretence of planning ahead for prom nothing special just measurements for price quotes. Sarah didn't know they were actually having her dream dress made for her to wear to the ball. If she had known though she probably would have had a fit!**

**That day at school was uneventful as it was everyday, staff and students wishing her to have a happy birthday even though it was clear some of them didn't mean it. And she couldn't quite shake the feeling that someone was watching her yet every time she looked over her shoulder there was no one there. On her way home she cut through the park and went to stand on the bridge overlooking the stream. This was her place of solitude where she came to both think and remember. It was on this spot three and a half years ago she first began play acting the labyrinth. Always accompanied by her faithful dog Merlin who played all opposite roles, well that chapter of her life was closed. She no longer wished without thinking in fact since that night she had never aloud uttered the words 'I wish.' She began her walk home thinking of all the presents she would have but thinking how dreary a birthday with no party would be they would probably have a nice family meal instead oh well at least Karen and her dad tried, it was more than they used to do. She headed home still feeling uneasy. After dinner she informed her parents she intended to get an early night and went upstairs to her room to get ready for bed. Her room had changed as much as its occupant in three years. Her stuffed toys and dolls were all boxed up in the attic all except the little music box with the princess and the dwarf bookends. She still had her fox plush toy and her furry orange beast doll too. They were too precious to put away so they occupied one shelf near her door. The figurine that resembled Him, was packed away too in the far corner of the attic and sometimes she had to lock her door to physically dampen down the urge to fetch it back to her vanity. She got ready for bed and climbed under the covers thoughts of the labyrinth fresh in her mind and closed her eyes and dreamed.**

**Again it was dancing but this time was different this time she had her memories she new she was dreaming. There was no baby to save, and he was around here somewhere. She began her walk around the room instead of looking for him she was trying to avoid being seen by him and groped by the room's occupants. Wandering around she took notice of everything around her the sounds sights and colours, until she heard a chuckle behind her and a very familiar voice remarking sarcastically "well this is new normally you're stood over there looking like a rabbit cornered by a pack of wolves" she spun round and before she could stop her self said "God damnit...why the hell do I keep ending up here? If this is your doing Goblin King I swear I'll..." His shock at her outburst was evident but what was puzzling the king more was that why after three years would she suddenly and with such voracity regain her memories of their past encounter? Why was she no longer the comatose heroine being seduced by the evil villain? Not that he was complaining it was nice to be able to do something different for a change even if it was get screamed at but still a shock none the less.**

"**Well well, miss Williams how nice of you to join us finally after three years of our hospitality" that definitely did not get the reaction he anticipated. "Jareth you God damn son of a bitch I'm gonna kill you, you poofed up fairy queen I'm gonna slap you so hard you wont need make up to achieve that rosy complexion!". To say he was taken aback by this would be an understatement his formerly cruel smirk morphed into an evil angry smile his brow furrowed, his eyes became slits and his posture became threatening. But this did not bother Sarah she stood her ground as he circled her like a lion stalks prey. "Perhaps my lady you would like an explanation as to why for three years I have been continually sucked into your dream where I am the only one conscious of it being a past event and not the present time, forced to live time over again every night for three years with only me conscious of its repetition? Or actually maybe it is I who would like the explanation? So go ahead oh mighty miss Williams and explain."**

**Authors note: the next three chapters are being posted together as they contain adult content (although nothing hugely graphic in the next one)**

**That way anyone wishing to skip them won't have to wait long for chapter seven. Please review to let me know what you think good or bad it's great to hear from ya.**


	4. Explanations

**AN: this chapy is relatively safe but matures towards the end if you wanna skip it chapter seven is the next safe one if you read this and wanna skip five and six same goes enjoy!**

**Chapter Four**

**Explanations**

**She woke up then thankful it was just a dream until she heard someone clear their throat. Tentatively she turned round afraid to look only to find the mighty Goblin King sat lounging in her window seat. "Well?" he continued their dream conversation "I have traveled the veils of our worlds to hear this explanation Sarah and I am so looking forward to it". She gripped the blanket tighter around her self glancing to see she had only her silk nightgown on. It had been a rather expensive and silly buy. The night gown was floor length with a split up one side from ankle to hip and dipped into a low v at both front t and back in classic black she had justified he self saying one day she would have some one to wear it for this was not what she had meant. At her obvious discomfort he remarked sarcastically "no need to get dressed really I do enjoy the view please continue and if you get warm don't hesitate to drop the blankets, your health and well being are my primary concern"**

**still at his remark her lack of covering was the last thing on her mind as she launched out of bed and near pinned him to the wall, "how dare you come here to my room and mock me, stare at me like I'm some piece of fluff and then have the audacity to blame this on me" then quicker than she could blink he spun round and pinned her against the wall holding her wrists above her head he whispered into her ear "why of course kitten this is all your fault" at this she involuntarily shivered and her insides turned to jelly. Her eyes slid closed as he leaned in pressing their bodies together. Her nipples hardened into little peaks of desire and her pulse quickened, pounding in her ears. 'No can't do this, mustn't do this, Jareth bad'' was all she could think. He took the chance to kiss her in her desire confused state. The kiss was three years in coming and electric to their bodies. As his tongue slid along her lips demanding entry she gave in opening her mouth to him. She tasted of honey and sweetness like he had never before tasted. As his tongue probed all the secret corners of her mouth her arms slid free of his restraint and wound their way around his neck. She gasped at the contact and moaned into his mouth feeling like she was drowning in him. Her moans drove him wild with need for her his every instinct telling him to ravish her against the wall and make her his to take his claim but he reigned in his desire wanting far more to take his time and drink his fill of her before moving toward that end.. Sarah knew she should be fighting him but for three long years she had wanted nothing but this. After him all the boys at school were just that boys and they could never measure up to Jareth, he was a man in every sense of the word. She wanted him to take her now against the wall to make her his and tell her she could never leave him. She reached for his frock coat and began to slip it off his shoulders. He moved his arms to let her and began pressing kisses along her jaw line and down her neck. His arms free of the coat came to glide through her hair as her hands roamed under his shirt across the plains of his back causing his muscles to tense. She whimpered as his teeth grazed her ear and his tongue lapped at the sensitive spot beneath it. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bed, stood over her marveling at her disheveled state, eyes dark with desire chest rising and falling rapidly skin flushed. She looked beautiful but as much as he was tight and hard with need for her he needed to know she wanted this. He crept onto the bed and looked into her eyes. He whispered "Sarah kitten are you sure you want this? If I start love I won't be able to stop, I need you but if you're not ready I'll wait" she looked at him through hooded eyes and said "Jareth I need you I want you please make love to me I never wanted anyone else but you I didn't want to leave but I had to save Toby" **

"**Hush love we'll talk about it later for now my kitten let me love you" **

**Authors Note: the next two chapters are full of **_**adult content**_** they are graphic and contain swear words so if you are under eighteen or do not wish to read them skip to chapter seven. Again please review**


	5. Let me love you

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the movie they belong to the Henson Company and the actors/actresses who brought them to life (although if anyone hears Jareth is for sale please let me know ASAP) any characters that are not from the film are my own and if you want them for a story let me know.**

**Chapter Five**

**Let me love you**

**He kissed her then gently at first but with more passion as his hands roamed her body her smooth shoulders and firm but supple breasts kneading them and pinching her nipples making her arch into him and moan. Her hands were in a frenzy trying to get him out of his shirt when she had undone enough buttons she slipped it over his head and marveled at the sight of him his smooth strong alabaster chest with lithe yet defined muscles rippling under her touch. He brought her up onto her knees facing him and slowly pushed one strap of her shoulder kissing along its wake her eyes fluttered closed as all her nerve endings seemed to jump to life under his touch. He moved to her breasts after freeing them of the silk. He lapped at her nipple with his tongue and brought it into his hot mouth before suckling it like a babe. She groaned as a pressure started to build deep within her like the first coils of a spring being wound tighter and tighter. Her hands cupped the back of his neck and brought it to her lips where she began placing butterfly kisses along his neck and jaw eliciting a shudder from him, encouraged by this she sucked some of his salty flesh into her mouth and bit gently causing him to moan and press against her. He grabbed the hem of her night gown and brought the whole thing over her head. He thought she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Her natural unenhanced beauty more befitting that of a wood nymph than a mortal. Bringing her face to his he kissed away her doubts and self consciousness and pushed her beneath him into the soft mattress. The feel of his weight pressing down on her was amazing she felt like she was on fire every where they touched. Her hands went to the waistline of his breeches and began peeling them over his thighs. He stood up to complete the job then lay back on the bed stretched out beside her. She couldn't help but look at his aroused manhood. 'Oh god how is that gonna fit it's huge!' she thought to herself. Before that train of thought was overtook by the feeling of Jareth kissing her flesh his hands running down over her breasts and stomach lower toward her entrance. Her thighs clenched together out of shock and he whispered reassurances in her ear. His hands moved over her mound to rest on her clitoris as he applied a light pressure she brought her hips to his hand as his fingers began to rub in a circular motion causing her to buck against him his other hand held her down firmly but gently as he continued his actions. Her head began thrashing side to side as her hands clenched the sheets. Blood roared through her ears like a tidal wave and that spring she had felt coiling was doing so now at an alarmingly fast rate coiling tighter and tighter that ache she had felt was now a potent throbbing. Desperate for something but not sure what she pressed her hips into his hand as his thumb and forefinger squeezed her clit and he sucked on her nipple she felt that spring snap and waves of pleasure cascaded over her body, rippling outward her walls clamped together and she cried out as she felt her entrance become very moist and warm. His fingers slowed and he felt her wetness it made him painfully hard but he fought himself to focus totally on Sarah he wanted her first time to be special. **

**When her release quieted he kissed her again and settled on top of her positioning his manhood near her entrance. "how was that kitten did you like that" breathing to heavily to speak she simply nodded and to this he told her "now this may hurt a little and you may bleed but it will only be a little and it will only last a moment so I need you to trust me do that and I'll make that happen again only it will feel more intense alright kitten?" she nodded again as he pressed the tip of his manhood to her entrance he kissed her again with all the passion and love he had felt for three years then he was inside of her in one thrust she cried out into his mouth as a tear escaped her eye. He looked down into her face kissed away the tear and said "I love you Sarah I have loved you from the moment I saw you play acting in that park with only your dog for company" she looked up at him and smiled before kissing him and thrusting her hips upwards. He was pleasantly surprised by her forwardness and vouched to make her feel more open with him in future. As he moved within her a few times to let her adjust the feeling was amazing unlike anything else she had ever felt. She felt filled in a way she never had it was as if that part of her that had been missing for years was finally a part of her. He began to move slowly and deeply and she quickly caught the rhythm bringing her hips forward to meet his thrusts. They increased the pace each moaning and panting. Jareth could feel he was close but wanted to bring her to release first so he changed position rolling onto his back still within her. Sat straddling him Sarah began to rock back and forth grinding her hips to his again the spring was coiling but not fast enough she needed release so balancing on her knees she began sliding up and down his shaft sensing her need his hand found her clitoris and began rubbing round and round. The other kneaded and rubbed her backside, before giving it a slap, she reacted well to this moaning and arching her back towards him, so he did it again before sitting up to suckle her nipples.**

"**Yes kitten that's it come for me, let me feel how much you want me, come kitten, come for me"**

**Her breathing quickened as her pounding on his member became insistent she moaned and made mewing noises deep in her throat, as she felt the coil tighten once more she screamed with pleasure her whole body tensed as she could feel another orgasm beginning to build within her as she quickened her pace Jareth thrusted into her from below. Sarah came hard; her release shook her body as she screamed out. "Jareth oh God" her muscles convulsed around Jareth's shaft and with one final thrust he spilled his seed deep within her womb with a groaned "Sarah"**

**As she collapsed onto his chest completely spent and sated, he rolled them onto their sides and brought her against him wrapping his arm around her middle. "That was amazing" she panted into his shoulder. He chuckled "well thank-you love, you too were how do you mortals say it? Oh yes out of this world". He nibbled at the cleft in her shoulder then lapped with his tongue to sooth the bites. She giggled as she slipped of to sleep knowing when she awoke they would have a lot to talk about.**


	6. The morning after the Night Before

**Labyrinth movie characters are not mine they belong to Henson co. any others are mine ask if you wish to borrow x **

**AN thank-you for mentioning I had got Robert's name wrong. I have no idea why must have left my brains at uni. I have amended chapter three and double checked all others before updating them.**

**Again if under 18 or do not wish to read explicit content skip to chapter 7**

**Chapter Six**

**The morning after the Night Before**

**Jareth woke with the sun and stared down at his sleeping love. She looked so peaceful and childlike he was content to just hold her. He knew eventually she would wake up and they would have to talk about where they stood now. He was secretly hoping they would make love again first though but he would keep that notion to himself unless he believed she would be receptive to the idea. As if on queue she woke up and at fist he could see by her unguarded face the expressions passing very quickly confusion, panic, guilt, then back to confusion he could hear the thoughts and questions running through her mind 'what the hell?' 'where the hell was she' and 'who was holding her', then 'why was she naked?' But as the last dregs of sleep left her she remembered and looked up at him with a coy smile and a glint in her eye. "Good morning your majesty, how did you sleep? Not very well I hope" he chuckled at her sense of humor and replied "no not very well thank you my lady and your self how was your evening?" she giggled and he even noticed a hint of a blush creep across her cheeks before she answered "I had a very enjoyable evening sire I took great pleasure from your company". He rolled over pushing her under him and whispered into her ear "did you madam? Well what if I told you that there is great pleasure to be found in my company in the morning as well would you care to partake in some morning activity with me I promise nothing to strenuous…at first". No reply could be heard as Sarah pressed her lips to his in a kiss full of promise and passion. As his lips left hers to trail own her neck and chest to her nipples he felt himself grow hard with desire. He kissed his way over her stomach and down her thigh, intending to try something they had not done the night before as his lips came back up her thigh they moved further and further inwards until she could feel his breath on her tingling pussy. Gently his hot wet tongue snaked its way over her outer folds before snaking between to lap at her clitoris she writhed and moaned only to be restrained by his arms. He brought her flush against his mouth as he began to lick her clit in circles, she tried to buck her hips but she couldn't move so she wrapped her fingers in his hair instead and cried out his name. his tongue left her clit and she thought she might cry until she felt it snaking inside her entrance probing her reminding her of something else he could do and did do last night, impatiently she ground her hips on his face as her juices flowed into his mouth he left her pussy to kiss her mouth an she felt aroused by the fact she could taste herself on his lips and tongue. He entered her in one swift quick motion and began pounding hard and fast into her not slow like the night before this was quick and urgent and spoke volumes of their need for release. As they quickened their pace he rotated his pelvis while he thrusted in a circular motion so his penis rubbed all sides of her opening while his tongue mimicked the motion in her mouth. His hand slapped her ass as he sank his teeth into the place where neck met shoulder.**

"**Oh my God Jareth yes fuck me oh God yes, oh harder please oh Jareth, God you're so hard yes "**

"**That's it kitten buck your hips yes grind them, do you want it, do you want me I know you do you dirty little girl you want this you wanted me when you were fifteen and I came through your parents bedroom window, oh yes come for me kitten" then they both fell of the edge of the world screaming each others names and moaning their satisfaction.**

**It was at these precise moments that Karen heard them as she came out of the bathroom. Pressing her ear to the door she heard them and then heard the first and last strains of their orgasms. "Sarah Elizabeth Williams you open this door this minute do you hear me?" **

"**Oh Jesus fucking Christ! Jareth!"**

**Authors note: DUN DUN DUN!! Cliffy for ya how will they explain this to Sarah's parents, what will they explain since they haven't discussed it yet? Will Jareth re order time again for Sarah and will this author ever stop talking like that annoying narrator from George of the Jungle? PLEASE REVIEW! I need to hear from ya I've never written an erotic scene before did I get it right or miss and fail miserably?? Any tips from more experienced writers??**


	7. Meeting the parents

**Chapter Seven**

**Meeting the parents**

**Sarah just stared at Jareth, how would they explain this when they didn't even know what exactly was going on. Sure they had admitted their love for each other and she was sure she wanted to be with him but she knew she also wanted to graduate high school. It was so confusing, and Jareth was a king did that mean because she was not royalty they could never marry? Marriage had never been high on her list of priorities as it was just a piece of paper but somehow marriage to Jareth would be a necessary factor. She needed to be his wife. If she wasn't she knew someone else would have to be he needed heirs didn't he? She realized then she knew next to nothing about him.**

**Jareth was also concerned as to how to deal with Sarah's parents, he loved Sarah he wanted her to become his wife and queen, the mother of his children. But he had yet to tell her this yet to test the waters as it were. He couldn't just blurt it out to her parents what if she,' what did they say freaked out yes that was it'. He had to talk to her first, right now in fact. "Sarah we need to talk first before we brave the belly of the beast" **

**She just nodded fearing he was going to tell her they couldn't be together and it was best we informed her parents this was a one time deal. "Sarah I love you I want nothing more than to make you my wife and queen, and have several children with you but I have to know if this is what you want? I am a king Sarah and I am expected to marry and produce heirs and there is no one else I want to do this with but you must want it or it will be all for nothing". **

"**Jareth I love you and I do want the same thing, but I also want to graduate high school, I do that in just under a month, so we wouldn't have to wait long. But Jareth when I do graduate will I come with you to the underground?, what about time I will age and die Jareth I am not immortal like you will you still want me when I'm old?"**

"**Sarah calm down yes we can wait till you graduate, yes you will come with me to my castle yes I would still want you even when you were old I say would and were because after the marriage and coronation you'll become Fae and have powers and immortality the same as me" she threw herself into his arms and sighed with relief. Then burst out laughing at Jareth's question. "Sarah what the hell does graduate mean?".**

**They got dressed with a little help from Jareth's magic and desisted showering they both knew what would have happened there. As they made their way downstairs towards the sitting room Sarah grabbed Jareth's hand in a vice like rip and he murmured soothing words to her. They entered the living room to see a very red faced and angry Robert Williams sat opposite the door in a chair and a shocked and upset Karen in the other. Silence reigned for a few minutes the only sounds were Robert's breathing and Sarah's heart beating against her ribs.**

"**Right that's it, who the hell are you and what do you think you're doing with my little girl?" "and what's all this about her" he spat the word "wanting, you when she was fifteen and you came through my bedroom window what are you some kind of sick pervert you're a man she is a child" A distraught Karen stood up and went to her husband fearing he would have heart attack if he didn't calm down.**

"**I assure you sir your daughter is no longer a child" Robert stepped towards Jareth and looked ready to strike him Karen stepped in front of him and whispered "Robert calm down let Sarah explain" she looked expectantly at Sarah who took Jareth's hand and sat down on the sofa Karen had vacated. "Karen, Dad this is Jareth the goblin king"**

"**And high king of the underground too kitten" he cut in playfully "pleasure to meet you both, Mr. and Mrs. Williams" he said stiffly. Karen and Robert began laughing their heads off, "Sarah is this a prank because you aren't having a party this year? Really this is a bit much here I thought some pervert was with you in your room".**

"**excuse me I am no pervert in fact for your rudeness you will address me as sire, my king or your majesty from now on until I deem you worthy to do otherwise and yes I was with your daughter in her room all last night" at their shocked faces he continued "and if I hadn't of cast a spell sound proofing the walls trust me you would have known before now" Sarah hid her mortification in her hands as Karen shot her a curious and slightly envious glance. "dad I'm telling the truth" she spoke into her palms "he is a fae king from a world called the underground I met him three years ago…" she launched into the tale of the labyrinth and her quest to save Toby and when her parents seemed less than convinced Jareth produced a crystal and demonstrated some of his menial magic changing their clothes, making objects disappear and then re appear in different places and such.**

"**Okay we believe you Sarah, but you Jar…erm your majesty are how old exactly?" He asked nervously wondering if he would be punished for his slip up but really wanting to lamp him across his jaw. Jareth's face changed into a frown and he said "well me and a friend of mine Puck used to annoy the builders of the pyramids at Giza by making the noses fall of he front of the pyramid faces" he chuckled at the memory "and I was but a youth then that was how many mortal years ago?" at their astonished faces he mumbled "well surely I'm not that old?" **

"**Jareth that was three thousand years ago!" cried Sarah, Karen looked like she might faint so Jareth thought a tactful change of subject was in order besides thinking about his age and trying to make mortals understand the time difference between their world and his gave him a headache. "Mr. and Mrs. Williams I love your daughter and want to make her my wife and queen, however Sarah has one stipulation I have of course agreed too. She wishes to wait until after she has graduated before coming with me to the underground" Robert looked if it was possible slightly placated so Jareth continued "there fore I was thinking what if we spent the next month getting to know each other and use it as a courting period where we can smooth out any creases and answer any questions we might come across as well as learn to ...trust one another are you agreeable to this?"**

**Robert nodded once and shook Jareth's outstretched hand. "So it begins" said Jareth under his breath.**


	8. Trials and tribulations

**Chapter eight**

**Trials and tribulations**

**After the interrogation by her parents Sarah needed a walk and so she walked to the little bridge by the park accompanied by Jareth who was in his owl form. 'Hmm fond memories' he spoke into her head. "Yes" she answered out loud. They spent the next few minutes in comfortable silence Sarah leaning on the bridge and Jareth perched on her shoulder many people stopped to stare at the girls with a barn owl on her shoulder in the middle of the day but neither of them noticed. Finally Sarah spoke "Jareth what about the goblins will they accept me as their queen? What about Hoggle and Sir Didymus and Ludo? Are they okay and…" Jareth cut in, to stop her worrying. 'Yes they will love you' it was disconcerting talking to an owl anyway but telepathically! it was giving Sarah a headache just thinking about it, as if sensing her distress Jareth continued 'and yes your friends are fine I was actually thinking of taking you to visit them this weekend if you are agreeable.. he couldn't finish because he was too busy trying to remain on Sarah's shoulder as she jumped up and down in excitement. "Oh Jareth can we really I'd love to see them again!" it brought him pleasure to see her happy, and if seeing the traitors would make her happy then he was more than willing to oblige. He bade her walk behind the large oak tree opposite the bridge and there he transformed into his fae form and backed her up against the oak. "Well my lady your wish is my command" and with that he kissed her a slow deep lingering kiss, a kiss full of dark promises. The kiss seemed to last an age until someone cleared their throat behind them they looked round to see Karen holding Toby doing her best to look unaffected by the sight of her step daughter in the arms of a man. Jareth looked round and Toby launched out of his mothers arms crying "magic dance" and "gobn ing" Jareth was impressed "I always thought you were a lively little chap, but I never would have believed how bright had I not heard you repeat words of the song I sang for you when you were an infant". Toby giggled as he was lifted into the arms of the goblin king, Karen looked at the floor "I want to apologize to you your majesty I lost my grip on him, I can take him if you like" at his stern expression and a comment about "how could a child such as this be cause for apologies?" she grew nervous "and I did not mean to interrupt but it is lunch time and I wondered if you and Sarah would join us" Jareth felt awful he had misjudged this woman and wanted to set things right "Mrs. Williams I want to apologize you never need call me your majesty except for at formal functions other than that please call me Jareth"**

**Karen was charmed by him "well Jareth you must call me Karen I would say call me mom or mum I suppose In your accent but as Sarah doesn't it would seem strange" he jumped in at this point "well regardless whether Sarah does or not if it pleases you I would be honored to call you mum" Sarah cut in speaking warmly to Karen that "you've always been a mother to me but I thought calling you mom would upset you but if you'll allow it I would love to call you mom instead of Karen" she blushed at this hugged them both warmly and ushered them home for lunch.**

**In the kitchen both Robert and Jareth reached for the chair at the head of the table but Jareth acquiesced to Robert humbly mumbling "sorry habit". Lunch was a silent affair with everyone focused on their own thoughts, finally it was Robert who spoke "I'm sorry king Jareth I don't believe I've given you a fair chance you have agreed seeing Sarah graduate is important and you have said you wish to marry my daughter so your intentions are honorable and I have judged you badly what I mean to say is can you see past that and forgive me?" Jareth simply nodded smiled and shook Robert's offered hand. "please just Jareth Robert, only at functions and in public underground need you call me majesty, it would be strange having my father-in-law call me my king anyway" they laughed before Richard said "well if as I've heard you will be calling Karen mum you should really keep with tradition and call me dad" Jareth smiled and Sarah got up and hugged her father lunch commenced with chatter about when Robert would need to be at a function or in the underground with living here and all nearly fainted when they were told it would be simple to create a magic portal between their home and the castle and would be welcome anytime and have their own private always ready wing at the castle. After this mind boggling information talk of the lovely weather ensued.**

**Authors Note: I had major writers block with this chapter so I'm sorry its short and well not very good any tips on how I could re edit it and make it better would be most appreciated.**


	9. stipulations and midnight rendezvous

**Chapter Nine**

**Stipulations and midnight rendezvous **

"**Jareth, Sarah me and your mother have decided some stipulations on this courting period are in order". Jareth and Sarah looked at each other before looking again to Robert. He continued, "we think it would be best if you not sleep with Sarah in her room anymore, I know your both adults but this is still my house and I would like you both to respect my wishes". Sarah looked ready to argue but Jareth stepped in "that's fine Robert this is after all your home I will retire to the castle every night will that be satisfactory?" Robert smiled and nodded before leaving the room, Sarah turned to Jareth and cried "are you mad Jareth I need you I'll go mad what were you thinking?" He laughed at the monster he had created and thought how much fun it would be to leave her to stew for a bit but decided his hide wasn't worth it. "Relax love I am a Fae and what are we best known for?" she thought for a moment and replied "trickery?" he nodded and she caught on "so oh mighty king what loop hole did you find?" he tried his best to look innocent and failed miserably, "well he said I couldn't be with you in your room right?" she nodded "but did he say anything about you sleeping or rather not sleeping in mine?" she giggled and pulled him to her for a kiss "how soon my king do you believe that portal can be up and running?" he thought for a moment before replying "well my lady I could have a portal running from your room to my bedchamber by about dinner time tonight she gave a squeal of happiness before kissing him deeply. "I always knew there was more to you than a pretty face Jareth".**

"**yes Sarah I have a fine physique a wonderful singing voice a castle, title, kingdom, magic, money, flair for fashion a love of peaches and oh don't forget very big hands" at his wink she dissolved into peels of laughter and giggled "add modesty to the list too".**

**Dinner for Jareth was a rushed affair he thanked the Williams' for a lovely meal kissed Sarah goodnight and said he had to retire early to the castle on business promising to see her later. She grinned and kissed him back. Back at the castle beyond the goblin city Jareth worked hard to get the portal up and running before Sarah flipped her lid. The thought of her in his bed kept him going long after he would have given up and finally when the portal had finished he decided it needed testing. Rather than risk getting caught between worlds himself he decided to send Sarah a present. He sent her a luxurious floor length night gown made of red silk with lace and chiffon at the neck and hem that split up to the thigh, with a note telling her to wear it later and giving her instructions as to when and where the portal would open as well as graphically detailed descriptions as to how and why he would remove the said item of night wear and what he had planned for her. He sent them through the portal and used a viewing crystal to check they arrived at the desired location which was Sarah's bed, when he'd seen they had he left her to get ready.**

**Sarah came up to her room to check for any evidence of a portal and found none and just as she was about to flop on hr bed in disappointment she saw the night gown and note, she admired the gown fingering the delicate lace before opening and reading the note blushing at its contents and quivering with anticipation. She looked at the clock and decided there was time for a long soak in the bathtub. Running the water hot and adding Rose bubble bath she set out the gown and items of lingerie she would wear with it he would have to unwrap her she thought like presents at Christmas one layer at a time. As she soaked in the waters she reflected on all that had happened and wondered for the millionth time what would have happened had she never left the underground? Would Toby have been made into a goblin? Would she be married to Jareth now possibly with a baby? She pondered this as she drained the tub and set about drying her hair and dressing in the gown Jareth had sent. Finally ten minutes before the time stipulated in the note she sat on the bed waiting for the portal to open. When it did it took every ounce of will she had not to run but to calmly walk through it. On the other side paced a very agitated impatient goblin king dressed in nothing but black silk sleeping pants. Sarah stepped out of the portal and gasped as her bare feet touched the cold stone floor of Jareth's bed chamber. He walked up to her and taking her hand in his bowed low over it and bestowed a delicate kiss into the palm of her hand. "You look ravishing my lady" she blushed and he thought it was charming. He wrapped his arms about her waist before kissing her on the lips, his tongue brushed her lips demanding entrance and she gave it willingly taking all he gave her. Desperate for more her hands graze his chest and back loving the feel of his muscles tensing underneath her touch. As he picked her up and carried her to the bed her heart drummed with excitement, Jareth looked at her and said "well my love are you ready for our what is that term you mortals use oh yes our 'sleep over" he smirked and covered her mouth with his own.**


	10. Sleep over with the Goblin King

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this and am receiving no benefit from writing it other then enjoyment. **

**Author's note: I am so sorry this took so long I have been in the hospital and have only recently been discharged. I hope it was worth the wait as always please review.**

**Chapter Ten**

**Sleep over with the goblin king**

**His kisses made her insides turn to jelly; she quivered with anticipation as she felt his ungloved hands reach to slide up her legs, dragging the hem of her nightgown in its wake. His tongue massaged her own, reaching into all the secret recesses of her mouth. Sarah's hands began to roam over Jareth's back, his muscles clenched under her explorations. She lightly scratched along his back with her fingernails and was rewarded with a groan and a shiver, reaching up to his neck he brought it to her mouth and began placing butterfly kisses long the length of it. Then she sucked a little of the flesh into her mouth and lightly nipped. He shuddered and gasped, empowered by this she rolled him onto his back and sat straddling his mid section. Jareth was surprised by her forwardness and it took him moments to decide he rather liked being surprised by his raven haired vixen. She again dragged her nails along his skin, this time across his chest. When her sharp claws came into contact with his nipples Jareth sucked in a breath as his skin seemed to jump to life. She stroked his stomach feathering light open mouthed kisses along his abdomen going further and further getting nearer to the waistband of his slacks. The closer she got to his already protruding manhood the more lust driven he became. He reached for her only to have his hand grabbed and restrained. She was thoroughly enjoying herself and didn't want him to spoil her fun by taking over. She wanted to drive him to the brink. As he reached for her she stepped just out of reach, and whispered huskily "Jareth you're a fae right". He could only nod wondering where she was going with this, "and the fae love games right?" he nodded again and quirked an eyebrow. "Lets play a game, but we'll need two silk scarves, an ostrich feather and some honey. Do you think you could conjure them for me?" he did as she asked and stood staring at her open mouthed he couldn't believe Sarah had this dark sexy side and he had never noticed. She pushed him onto the bed and removed his breeches, then sat straddling him she bound his wrists together with one of the scarves and then bound then to the bed post, the other scarf she used as a make shift blindfold for Jareth. **

**He lay there on the bed aroused beyond belief unable to touch or see. This was the most exquisite kind of torture. Sarah had removed the nightgown she had wore revealing a red silk and lace bra and thong set and silk stockings held up by lace garter belts. She knelt over Jareth and whispered "comfy" he nodded and his breath quickened he waited with bated breath for her first administrations. Sarah picked up the feather and ran it over his chest, he gasped and his muscled tensed, then the feather began to run over his stomach toward his hard manhood. When she suddenly diverted down his thighs he almost wanted to cry. Slowly she made circles on his thigh, getting bigger and bigger until the tip of the feather brushed his shaft, he groaned and thrusted his hips. Being unable to see all his senses were heightened and even though the brush was light to Jareth she may as well have ran her finger along it. His reactions made her feel sexy and powerful. Knowing she was (figuratively speaking) bringing the most powerful being in both worlds to his knees was a big boost to her ego. She ran the feather along his testicles and watched as they clenched and Jareth near tried to rip his bound hands from the bed, "Sarah oh god please this is torture please let me touch you let me please you". **

"**Seeing you at my mercy does please me, I'll have you begging yet your majesty." With that she picked up the honey and drizzled a little on his chest, he gasped at the coolness and feel of it running over his nipples and chest. Then Sarah leant forward and lapped it off with her tongue, the contrast of the cool honey and the heat of Sarah's tongue made his skin tingle. She drizzled more on his stomach and lapped at it again and again she repeated the process getting closer each time to his manhood. By now Jareth was crazy with desire for his little green eyed witch and vowed to show her torture when she released him form his restraints. She continued her honey torture on his engorged manhood, drizzling it along its length then licking from base to tip. Jareth could stand it no longer he dissolved the restraints and faster than Sarah could blink she was under him and he was wearing a grin matched only by the Cheshire cat. "That's not fair" she cried as he leaned in to taste her. He began his own slow torture, devouring her inch by inch and when she cried out for him to go faster he answered by slowing down. When she was near breaking point and sobbing with pleasure he took her and pounded into her heat over and over. staking his claim on her Sarah arched and as she came she cried out "Jareth" still he continued to pound then as he felt pressure build in his sack he grabbed her hair and tilted her head to look at him, "mine" he growled as he empted his seed into her. As hey came down of the top of the world he asked "honey….interesting and restraints hmm I never guessed you were such a pervert Sarah may I take this opportunity to say I am very impressed" he chuckled and glanced down only to see his love was fast asleep. "Sweet dreams my green eyed enchantress...Hmm honey for breakfast I wonder…" he mumbled slipping off to sleep.**


	11. breakfast in bed

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that is recognizable from the film. Nor do I own David Bowie much to my misery...**

**Authors Note: Well here's a nice long one for ya and can I say a thank-you to flame wrightstar for her review I yearn to please. I love writing erotic scenes because like any good author what good would I be if I didn't research and my handsome fella is just the right kind of study buddy******** Before the end of this fic I hope to give everyone a few more good ideas to research on my own...can anyone think of a few saucy ideas I can use?**

**Chapter eleven**

**Breakfast in bed at the castle beyond the goblin city**

**Sarah was warm and comfortable and completely against waking up yet. Her pillow was firm warm and smelt of spices and was thoroughly comfortable. Trying to go back to sleep she felt an annoying tickle on her cheek. She batted at it presuming it was an insect. But the insect just moved to tickle her nose, each time she batted at it the bug simply moved, this was one persistent bug. Finally awake and annoyed she lapped the insect…only to hear the insect cry "ouch" then chuckle in a lovely deep husky voice. A voice she knew only too well slowly she opened her eyes to glare at the cause of her wakened state. There above her holding a piece of his white blond mane was the goblin king…her goblin king she amended.**

"**Good morning my love" he whispered huskily leaning down to steal a kiss. "Hmm morning" she mumbled as she snuggled closer to Jareth's warmth. He obliged by wrapping an arm about her waist and drawing her closer. "Well my dear what shall we do today hmm?" she thought about it and replied anything he wanted s it was a Saturday she had no classes and her mo wouldn't need her to baby-sit Toby. Jareth decided he wanted to spend a leisurely day between bed and his private gardens, predominantly the first one. And Sarah whole heartedly agreed with him. First though was breakfast. **

"**Jareth what do you want for breakfast?". "Well I was thinking honey" he chuckled as he quirked an eyebrow. Sarah blushed reminded of last night's antics. "Well on what?" she replied he growled like a feral animal and lunged for her "on you my dear". She began to get very hot and wet as the images of Jareth licking heated honey of her swollen wet mound enterd her mind. She could almost feel his tongue lapping at her aroused folds eating the honey and her own juices. As he kissed her deeply his hands were already roaming her body, teasing her erect nipples and stroking her mound in small slow circles. Gradually building up the friction. Sarah was helpless to do anything but writhe against his hand and mew dep in her throat. "oh god Jareth…" just as she was spiraling out of control the sensations stopped, she wimpered and looked at Jareth in surprise. He wiggled his brow then lifted her into his arms "how about we just skip breakfast for the moment and begin the day". She wanted to cry at the thought of leaving their little erotic world to begin the day but resolutely nodded. "I thought …he grinned wickedly we could begin with a bath…together of course you are a guest and you could get lost by yourself in my big tub." She was so exited she didn't notice them walk through a large paneled oak door into a large grand bathroom.**

**Tub was not an apt description personal pool would probably be more fitting. The huge pool was set in black marble and had steps leading into it Sarah surmised she could probably tread water in it. She planned on trying anyway but her thoughts were cut short as she felt Jareth begin to walk down the steps with her in his arms.**


	12. you wash my back and i'll wash yours

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, and am writing it for the sole purpose of amusing myself and the readers and corrupting a few on the way hehehe**

**Authors Note: many thanks to Jareth lover 16 for your review hope u like this chapter let me know. **

**Chapter twelve**

**You wash my back, I'll wash yours**

**As Jareth and Sarah became submerged in the hot steamy water of his personal pool I mean bath Sarah again marveled at his fine physique. From his white blonde mane and his breathtaking mismatched eyes that seemed to see into her soul, to the strong lines of his jaw to the smooth planes of his muscled chest and stomach. To say Jareth was built was wrong but he was not skinny either he was lean and lithe but muscled in all the right places and was much stronger than he looked. She couldn't believe that after all her years of dreaming and secretly fantasizing he was truly hers, she relished the fact. He let go of her and she noted with self assurance that indeed she had to stand on tip-toes to reach the bottom and that was just near the steps. The glint in his eye warned her of his impending lunge towards her so she darted out of the way and swam to the other side of the pool giggling as Jareth frantically pursued her. As her back touched the side of the bath Jareth leaned in arms on either side cutting of he escape, "so Sarah how are you enjoying my Labyrinth"? He enquired with mirth. As his tongue darted out to lap her nipple he arched a brow in question and she laughed then leaned in so her breath fanned his lips and whispered huskily "why your Majesty it's a piece of cake" at this he grabbed her derrière and kneaded it with his hands whilst taking her hardened nipple into his hot mouth suckling like a babe. The fire and ache in her abdomen grew as did a part of Jareth's anatomy she noted as it pressed against her thigh his hands slid grazing her mound which pulsed and throbbed. He grinned at her cheek and gave her a mischievous mock glare, whilst lifting her hips over his and positioning his tip and her entrance his lips twitched and he murmured in her ear "so my labyrinth's a piece of cake is it? Well then let's see how you deal with this little slice." As he simultaneously brought her hips down on his rock hard shaft, Sarah cried out and gasped feeling filled beyond measure. The water made her feel weightless, and Jareth held he hips to keep her floating away as he thrusted. She was so hot tight and wet it took all Jareth's will not to lose it the and there, he kept thrusting harder and faster and further, whilst one hand held her fast to him the other rubbed her clit in circles getting smaller and smaller and faster and faster. Her release was close she sped up riding Jareth's rock hard cock as he thrusted into her heat. They were both breathing hard and water was splashing over the sides onto the marble floor. Sarah was sure the temperature of their bodies should have heated the water surrounding them to boiling point as she ground her hips to Jareth's. With a final thrust he came spilling his seed into her as Sarah arched her back and screamed her own release, her walls clenching round his shaft milking him. As their breath slowed and their hearts slowed the tempo they gazed into each others eyes with pure love. "Well my love bath time will certainly be more interesting with you around" he chuckled and grabbed two sponges of the side of the bath "now my love you wash my back and I'll wash yours" she giggled as she reached for the sponge intending to help him in all his hard to reach places.**

**AN: steamy enough for you?? I know I for one would be willing t help Jareth with his morning bath…I think I might have competition with Sarah though her and all you lovely readers. So to sooth my aching heart, leave a contribution in the little box to the left of your screen gracias senoritas! **


	13. A Shakespearean Intervention

**Authors Note: Hey my creative streak is on a roll so I'm getting these out much faster, hope you like it. Many thanks to darklady26 for your review it means a lot to hear you say that I too loved your story come back to me (read it everyone its great)….and the explicit scene in your link..steamy: )**

**There will definitely be more from me.**

**Love jade… p.s have a very merry Xmas **

**Chapter thirteen**

**A Shakespearean intervention**

**Oberon high lord of the fae was visiting the underground. The news spread like wild fire soon not a soul in the underground did not know of the impending visit well except for the high king. Jareth was a little occupied with his mortal and none of the servants dared disturb him. Jareth and Sarah were currently sat cuddled in Jareth's throne. Sarah sat in his lap his arms about her waist and Jareth was explaining that Avalon, the Aboveground and the Underground all existed on the same astral plane but were kept separate by magical veils. Sarah since finding out that Avalon really existed and that Queen Titania and King Oberon existed as well as Jareth's friend Puck had sat speechless and pale for the last ten minutes. "Sarah are you alright?" she nodded and he continued "Titania and Oberon are the high king and queen of all the fae in all the kingdoms and they reside in Avalon our ancestral birthplace, they are the only two people in all the worlds I am answerable to and can overrule anything I set in place and could theoretically though its never bee done remove a king or queen from their place of power." Sarah digested this and then asked "so basically they are your king and queen, the undergrounds king and queen and the king and queen of Avalon, they could remove you from power and over ride anything you do so you had best be very nice to them right? And I had best either skedaddle or be a very good Sarah?" she quirked her eyebrow in Jareth fashion and looked at him waiting for an answer. "Uh huh basically" just then a goblin burst through the door. "YOUR MAJESTY!!…YOUR MAJESTY!!" he screamed whilst simultaneously running toward the base of the dais. "Yes flop what is it can you not see I am busy?"**

"**Erm no I mean yes your majesty, but your majesty erm...well…that is that well…" he shifted nervously from one foot to the other. Jareth was losing his patience with the idiotic goblin, "well what is it...hmm? No? I'm sure a dip in the Bog will refresh your memory" the goblin panicked. "Your majesty please no it's just that well sire the high king is coming to visit you in three days time and well I didn't want to disturb you and please sire mercy MERCY!!" Jareth by this point had gone red in the face and was looking angrier and angrier..."WHAT...THE HIGH KING IS COMING AND YOU DIDN'T THINK I WOULD WANT TO KNOW!!" "GET OUT". The goblin ran out of the room as Sarah looked a little scared. "Jareth calm down what's happening please tell me."**

**He calmed down and looked at Sarah and explained about Oberon's visit. "good thing you gave me that history lesson then" she looked around and asked "look Jareth I know you re king but maybe I could get the castle into shape I am after all a woman and when we marry it will be my job…let me help you whilst you ready the goblins and everything else" Jareth looked thoughtful and smiled "yes I think I will, you are after all the future queen. But first I think I shall have to speak to the Labyrinth" Sarah looked confused. Did he just say speak to the labyrinth has he lost it talk to a maze! at her face he explained that the labyrinth was a living creature that was governed by him but only at the labyrinth's choice if the labyrinth decided it did not want Jareth to govern it then Jareth would be powerless to stop it. "So it's more like a partnership but with you in charge?" **

"**yes somewhat there are old texts that say the labyrinth was once governed by the most powerful entity in the entire of the kingdoms that only that person would ever be able to control the labyrinth" Sarah looked puzzled "the shouldn't that be the High King I mean Oberon?" **

"**The labyrinth refused him…saying one day the true leader would come and be more powerful it has never happened so I am the obvious choice being king of the goblins but should the true leader come the labyrinth would force me to step down." But should the leader ever come it is likely Oberon would be furious as the person would outrank him, the labyrinth is the most powerful entity in existence kind of like a power sink that only the true leader can draw from, now if the leader is more powerful than Oberon in his own right with the power source of the labyrinth he would be unstoppable, he could take over and all would have to let him, it would usurp Oberon's right to power as he would no longer be the most powerful"**

**Sarah shrugged and said "well that's politics for ya" Jareth merely laughed and began giving instructions to the goblins on preparing for the visit, Sarah had ordered all the household staff to be brought to her to discuss the readying of the castle. Judging from the mess it would be a long day.**


	14. A Lords Displeasure

**Chapter fourteen**

**A lord's displeasure**

**Oberon high king of the fae sat in his throne at Avalon, below him stood his master steward Greaves. "I assure you my lord, your son has proposed to the mortal and she is currently staying with him in the castle. He has her running the household in preparation for your visit and has given her authority in his dominion befitting a queen" Oberon was outraged, his son and a mortal. "He has a mortal preparing for my visit, and has offered her his hand without my consent!!" Greaves cowered as his lords voice bellowed through the room. "well lets be punctual, Greaves we will depart for the goblin kingdom two hours from now" Greaves was stunned, "but my lord the goblin kin does not expect us until tomorrow night," Oberon made a shushing gesture and continued "two hours be ready Greaves". The steward bowed "yes your Majesty".**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**At the Castle beyond the Goblin City…**

**Jareth paced his study, he had not told Sarah of his relationship with the High King. It was a stupid thing to do and he knew he had to correct it. If his father questioned her and found out that she was not told of their relationship his father would probably take a riding crop to him. But he was nervous, his father was known to greatly dislike mortals, he hoped his Sarah could change that. After all who couldn't resist his sweet, kind, caring Sarah? He decided that now was as good as ever and left his study to seek her out. He found her explaining to his goblins how the castle should be clean, especially with a guest visiting, and he didn't know how she managed it but his goblins nodded enthusiastically bowed mumbled yes lady Sarah and then ran around cleaning up their messes and catching the chickens. Sarah grinned and thanked them. Jareth was amazed; normally he relied on the threats of the Bog. She had asked nicely given reason smiled and then thanked them for their hard work, they were eager to please her it seemed…Jareth grumbled, was there a subject anywhere in his whole kingdom that would actually obey him over her? Chuckling he walked towards her and placed his arms around her waist. She leaned in to his warmth as he kissed her hair, smelling the fragrence that was roses, jasmine and simply her. She smiled up at him, "the menus are set and ready for your approval the royal guest suite has been opened cleaned and aired the maids are dressing it now, your throne room is nearly done as are most of the lower areas…so how'd I do?"**

"**Marvelous my dear, but before we do anything else I wanted to talk to you, shall we retire to my study I can have some tea brought in if you'd like?" she nodded and together they walked toward the study in companionable silence. All the way Sarah wondered what it was he wanted to discuss. Hadn't they pretty much covered the topic of the ruling classes in the fae kingdoms? Unless there was something Jareth had kept from her. He was nervous she could tell. His brow was furrowed and his movements were slightly jerky and that was so unlike the graceful, regal, arrogant Jareth she knew that it made her nervous. They entered his spacious study. Sarah took the time to calm herself by inspecting the décor and contents of the room. The room was wood paneled along the top half in what appeared to be very dark almost black Oak. It gave a luxurious and yet slightly sinister feeling to the room. The lower half of the wall was painted in midnight blue Jareth's trademark colour. All around the room hung candle sconces which housed candles of all sizes from small pillar to church sized ones, all were black, midnight blue or very dark puce red. There was a large desk at one end of the room made from the same wood as the paneling. The desk was ornate in a gothic style with carving and molding along the sides and on the legs and the feet curved into goblin faces. The chair was somewhat similar to Jareth's throne, but it was smaller in size and the arms were made of Oak and not ivory. The other end of the room was a private library; it housed books of every description in a case which reached the high ceiling. Opposite this were two thickly quilted velvet couches which sat in front of a very large imposing yet impressive fireplace. The whole room practically shouted masculine, this was not a room for girls and so she felt slightly out of place yet when Jareth beckoned her to sit in front of the roaring fire she couldn't say no to him. After they sat a goblin entered carrying a silver tray. On this sat two china tea cups and a tea pot with a milk jug and bowl of sugar cubes. Jareth indicated Sarah to pour and as she did this he began to explain the reason for the meeting. "Sarah, I failed to mention an important detail concerning the high King."**

**She was shocked he dragged her down here for this? It had better be important or he was going for a swim in the bog. She raised her eyebrows in a gesture that plainly said 'well get on with it then' so he continued. "The High King is well, basically Sarah he's" but Jareth never got to finish his sentence because at that precise moment a deep baritone voice said from the doorway "his father".**

**AN : I am so sorry this chapter has taken ages and well, its not really good when my dreaded writers block lifts I'll be re editing this chapter so any advice on what you want it to be like is more than welcome.**


End file.
